


Fandom's Dreams

by KaelaByte



Series: Fandom Poetry [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Hannibal (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sorry Not Sorry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelaByte/pseuds/KaelaByte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cautionary warning for all fangirls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fandom's Dreams

I hope that one day you hear a strange sound  
And jump to your feet to look all around.  
I pray that you find a man with a box  
He’ll tell you to “run”, then off he will bound.  
~  
Maybe one day a detective will come  
Solving great crimes and locking up scum.  
With John by his side, he never will fail.  
He’s a true friend (Though he only has one)  
~  
And last, but not least, the hunters are here,  
Causing the monsters to just disappear.  
These brothers are kind; they’ll stick by your side,  
With them as your friends there’s nothing to fear.  
~  
These men are all great, you’ll love them a lot,  
But now I’m afraid your bubble must pop.  
See, all these stories have one thing they share:  
They contain more grief than you ever could bear.  
~  
Now Rose is all gone, the Ponds are dead too.  
Though Gallifrey stands, the Doctor’s still blue.  
He’s beat the first question, and my what a task,  
Still there’s almost no time ‘till his final adieu.  
~  
Sherlock has fallen; John’s eyes are still wet  
From too many tears as he tries to forget.  
Yet Sherlock’s just fine, he’s wandering about.  
Hope he comes back before John is beset.  
~  
And last, but not least, these brothers so strong.  
You’d think they’d survive, but then you’d be wrong.  
Sam’s lost his soul, and now Cas has lost Dean.  
One day evil will win, then they’ll be gone.  
~  
In case you’re not crying, here is a thought:  
These men will all die, whether you like it or not.


End file.
